


Nezumi has Nightmares

by colourscat



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, but nothing happens, there's almost non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourscat/pseuds/colourscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion dies every night and Nezumi doesn't know what to do about it. Angst with a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nezumi has Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash guys. im sorry

The first time it happened, Nezumi saw it happen. They were back in the Correctional Facility and everything happened too fast. He heard the sound of a gun going off and saw the flash, but he didn’t feel anything.; he opened his eyes and that’s when he saw the white-haired boy falling to the floor. 

Nezumi started to feel panic flooding through his veins as he desperately clutched the body on the ground. He could feel the blood soaking his shirt but he didn’t care. 

‘Open your eyes, Shion.’ He willed the small boy, he could feel tears burning his eyes. 

‘Not like this Shion, wake up. Are you even listening to me you little brat? Open your eyes, this isn’t funny anymore, come on Shion, stop it.’

And that’s when he woke up, sweat cooling his back, and tears rolling down his face. He then realised there was a very familiar line of warmth next to him, and he couldn’t help but sigh in relief. It had only been a dream. He wrapped his arms around the small boy comforted by the sound of his deep even breaths. He didn’t fall back asleep until he had counted a thousand of them. 

It had been almost a month before it happened again. This time, it was different. He was coming home back from the theatre, when he opened the door though, all the lights were turned off and there was no one to greet him at the door. He found it strange, but not completely worrying. He was early, and the airhead probably decided to stay a bit longer to help Inukashi with their dogs. 

But as the hours went by, he found himself getting more and more anxious. He was so engulfed in his thoughts that he almost jumped when he heard the knocking coming from the door. He laughed a bit to himself as he thought bout the younger boy forgetting his keys. It was a good thing he had come earlier, or Shion would’ve had to wait for him in the cold. 

When he opened the door though, he wasn’t greeted with warm red eyes and a shinning smile. But instead with two strange men standing at his door with a sad, pitying look on their faces. 

‘Are you Nezumi?’   
‘Yes’   
‘Sir we’re really sorry to inform you that Shi-‘ 

He closed the door, he didn’t want to hear to their lies, he didn’t want to listen to them talking about how Shion was dead when he clearly wasn’t. He had probably just fell asleep at Inukashi’s, that was it. 

They knocked on the door again and again, but he didn’t want to hear them, he curled on a ball near the door and covered his ears.   
Shion isn’t dead.  
Shion isn’t dead.   
He woke up again, this time he didn’t bother to calm himself down before checking on the small boy next to him. He sighed when he heard the familiar sound of his lover’s breathing. He started pressing small kisses to every surface of skin he could find. He needed to feel the reassuring heat coming from his body, he needed to feel him, just to make sure he was alive. 

His kisses moved from his shoulder to his necks where he decided to stay, he nipped and bit the skin until he was sure a mark would be left. He felt the younger boy stir in his sleep, eyes slowly opening to meet his own. 

‘Nezumi? What’s going on?’ He decided to answer with a kiss, there were things he couldn’t say, and he couldn’t be bothered with words, he needed to feel the skin beneath him. Shion clearly got the message as he quickly started to kiss back. 

The kiss soon became heated and that’s when Nezumi decided he needed to feel Shion inside him. He wasn’t normally the one on the bottom but he needed to feel Shion completely, to be connected to him as much as possible.

Shion questioned him, but Nezumi assured him that he would be okay, and he was. The feeling of the other boy filling him was so unbelievably intimate he wanted to cry, he gripped unto the other boy as hard as he could and pressed himself as humanly possible. He was okay, and so was Shion and that’s all that mattered. 

The tenth time that happened, he had killed Shion. They were fighting about something and Nezumi got pissed and slapped Shion across his face. When he realised what he had done he quickly backed away, already uttering apologise but the look of freight that crossed Shion’s face was enough to make him want to cry. 

He tried to apologize to him, but Shion kept backing away until he tripped and hit his head. Nezumi was dumbfounded he couldn’t even cry, he just held his lover’s body in his arms and sang to him. 

When he woke up, he didn’t even bother to check for Shion, he didn’t want to touch him, he was afraid of hurting him again. So instead of curling next to him and counting his breaths, he moved as far away as possible in their own bed, and cried himself to sleep. 

The nightmares were becoming more and more frequent and Nezumi didn’t know what to do, it reached a point were he decided to stop sleeping, he would stay awake all night, just looking at his lover. Making sure he was okay, and alive. He only made it three days without sleeping before Shion realised what he was doing. 

He promised Nezumi that he was there, that it was going to be okay, that he would still be there when he woke up. He even sang him to sleep, but it still didn’t make the nightmares go away.   
So Nezumi decided the next logical step was alcohol. He would get black out drunk and pass out. It worked for a while, but he knew it was hurting Shion but he couldn’t stop. The alcohol made him fall into a dreamless sleep, no images of Shion dying, no screams, just black. It was restless, and he always felt like absolute shit the next morning; but it was better than the alternative.

One day, he came home drunk as was usual by now, and decided that it was time he had some fun with Shion, they hadn’t had sex in at least a month. He was too afraid to touch him nowadays, but with alcohol flowing in his veins; he felt brave. 

He approached the reading boy with a smirk, and basically flopped himself on him. 

‘Nezumi, get off me. You reek of alcohol.’ The other boy made a disgusted face as he tried to move the older boy away from himself. Nezumi however, decided to ignore all the protests coming from the other boy and instead planted his lips on the boys neck , hands roaming through his body. 

‘Nezumi, leave me alone. I don’t want to do it. Not like this.’ The other boy kept protesting, but Nezumi just ignored him and continued grinding his hips to his lover’s; seeking the wanted friction.. Shion kept trying to move away from him, to no avail. 

‘Shion, you’re so beautiful. I love you so much.’ Nezumi whispered, pressing small kisses to the shell of his ear. He soon decided that there were too many layers between them, that he needed to feel Shion’s body pressed to him. So he moved his hands to the other’s trousers; and that’s when a hand covered his own, he looked up and his breath got caught in his throat. 

‘Nezumi, please.’ It was barely audible, but to Nezumi, it was incredibly loud. He suddenly felt very sober, and very disgusted with himself. Shion was crying, there were tears streaming down his face and his eyes looked at him pleading him to let the other boy go. 

He suddenly got up, he felt sick to his stomach. He had hurt the other boy, just like in his dream. He had made him feel helpless. An act that they did to show each other how much loved each other, had now been tainted by Nezumi. What if he hadn’t stopped? Would he really had gone through with it? 

That was it, he couldn’t take it anymore, he ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach. When he finished, he just slid to the floor, taking shaky breaths. He had a disgusting taste in his mouth, a mix between alcohol, puke and tears. 

Suddenly, he felt warm enveloping, he soon realised it was Shion. He tried to move away, but the boy didn’t allow him to move, he just held him tighter. And Nezumi broke. All the tears he had been holding back, flowed from his eyes. His whole body shook with sobs. He held Shion tightly and buried his face in the other’s boy neck . 

‘God, I’m so sorry Shion, I am so so sorry.’ He kept crying as the other boy gently petted his hair, making small sounds of comfort. 

‘It’s okay Nez, I know you didn’t mean it. I forgive you, it’s okay. We can get through this together.’ 

Shion kissed him lightly, not a passionate kiss, just one saying, I’m here and you’re here and we’re together and we’re okay.   
And this time, Nezumi believed him, no matter how fucked up his life would get; if he had Shion and if they were together, they could make it through


End file.
